Truth or Dare?
by Aprilicity
Summary: Boredom can make demigods do the stupidest things. Truth or Dare can make them do even worse. Read on, and prepare yourself for seven times the insanity.
1. The Start of Something Stupid

_Truth or Dare, Chapter 1: The Start of Something Stupid_

_**Disclaimer: The world is full of things that I don't own. That includes all of Rick Riordan's property and anything else that you recognize while reading this.**_

"We are best friends. I will always help you up...after I finish laughing." -Unknown

* * *

"Percy!"

Percy groaned as he got up. He glanced at his bedside clock. The flashing red numbers told him that it was 5AM. What the Hades did people want from him this early in the morning?

"Percy!" Leo's voice called out. "C'mon!"

Percy groggily went over to the door and opened it. He blinked in the sunlight. Leo was standing there, with a huge grin on his face. Behind him were Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth. Hazel's hair was in a mess. Jason was yawning. Frank was still in his PJ's. They all looked like they had all been dragged out of bed, which was probably the case.

"Hey there, Sleepyhead!" Leo said. "It's Festus' birthday today, and we're gonna have a party!"

"How do you even know it's his birthday today?" Frank grumbled. "It's not like you created him or anything."

"Well, Zhang," Leo said matter-of-factly. "We Hephaestus kids have a way of knowing how old a machine is."

"But why this early?" Piper complained.

Leo ignored her and said, "Let's get a move on, people! We're burning daylight!"

The rest of the demigods, too sleepy to complain, followed him towards Bunker 9. He opened the door and let them in. Percy raised an eyebrow. Leo had actually cleaned the place up. Festus' head peeked out through the window. He wriggled excitedly as they came in.

"Uh, happy birthday, Festus!" Hazel waved. Festus gave her a happy snort.

There was a carpet spread out on the floor. A bunch of plush pillows were scattered. Annabeth sat down and hugged a pillow to her chest. The other demigods joined her. Frank sat down and immediately started snoring. Percy put his arm around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head gently. Festus gave a series of croaks and squeaks. Leo gave him an affectionate pat.

"Festus says that he wants to play Truth or Dare." Leo translated. "I'll go first! Frank!"

Frank sat up abruptly. "Huh? What?"

Leo rolled his eyes at him and joined the others on the carpet. "Truth or dare, buddy?"

"Uh, dare?" Frank said.

"This is gonna be good!" Leo had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I dare you to hug Clarisse La Rue and not let go for ten minutes!"

Frank stared at him with his mouth wide open. "You... You had this all planned out, didn't you?"

Leo grinned.

* * *

"Let go of me, you-" Clarisse rattled off a long list of swear words.

"Look, I barely know you, but I have to do this." Frank grimaced.

"Eight minutes!" Leo yelled.

Clarisse tried to shake Frank off. She dragged him around the strawberry fields, leaving a trail of crushed plants in her wake. But Frank still had a death grip on Clarisse's waist. She gave out a yell of frustration followed by more violent cussing. In desperation to get Frank off, she tried slapping his arms off. She punched Frank in the face. Leo and some of the others winced. That was going to leave a mark. Frank had to be the luckiest person in the world if he managed to survive without getting a single black eye. Festus was nearby, watching them with his ruby eyes. A column of steam rose from his nostrils. Percy guessed that the metal dragon must have been laughing.

"Five more minutes!" Leo called out. "C'mon, Frank!"

Clarisse started kicking Frank in the gut. He winced every time. He looked really silly, clinging to Clarisse's waist like some dead animal, which was probably how Frank was going to end up. She dragged him around, swearing, kicking and punching. Frank looked like he was about to puke. Percy couldn't blame the poor guy. If that was him, then he would have been as dead as a door nail within the first three minutes. The other six demigods of the prophecy couldn't help but crack a smile. Even Hazel. Pretty soon, most of them were giggling. Leo was doubling over.

"T-two minutes!" Leo gasped. "Oh gods, I can't breathe."

"If I make it through this," Frank said as Clarisse kept trying to shake him off. "You'll never breathe again!"

Clarisse landed a punch on Frank's face. She even bit his arm, drawing blood. Frank had to try hard not to cry out in pain. His face was screwed up in a mixture of pain and humiliation. Even Percy felt sorry for him. Leo, still laughing, finally gave Frank the thumbs-up sign, signaling that his ordeal was over. He let go, falling limply on the ground. Clarisse kicked Frank in the gut and spat on him before walking away. Hazel helped Frank up.

"I hate all of you." Frank grumbled as they walked back to Bunker 9. The son of Mars had a black eye and several bruises on his arms.

"Aww, lighten up, man!" Leo said, nudging Frank. "Don't be such a wet blanket."

"Whatever." Frank said.

They all went back into the room and shut the door behind them. Festus poked his head back through the window. Leo tossed Frank an ice pack. Still grumbling, Frank sat down and nursed his bruises. Hazel did her best to wipe off the blood from the bite Clarisse gave him, but even she was smirking. When they had all settled down, Percy, who was sitting next to Frank gave him a nudge.

"It's your turn, man." he said.

Frank still looked really pissed, but then a mischievous smile began to form across his baby-like features. Percy frowned. He had a very bad feeling about this. Frank had a Leo grin on his face.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You can suggest truth/dare questions for whichever demigod you want, and I'll do my best to include them in the story. I'm sorry for this being so short, I promise that future chapters will be longer. I just wanted to know if this story would get any readers.**

**See ya!**  
**Aprilicity**


	2. Animal Cruelty

'**Sup! Here's another update for you awesome people. I'm a little busy right now, but I think that I should be able to update my stories once or twice every week.**

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but the cover of this story was from fanpop.**

**Thanks to Phoenix McLean ****for suggesting this. Be sure to check out her profile, she's a wonderfully talented person.**

**Edit: I just edited out a bunch of errors and tried to fix all the links. Unfortunately, they still don't work. I had to remove them in the end. Next chapter coming up soon!**

* * *

_Truth or Dare, Chapter 2: Animal Cruelty_

_**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Percy Jackson and Co. and everything else that you recognize while reading this little fic. That, however, remains a wish. *sobs***_

"We are best friends. You cry, I cry. You laugh, I laugh. You jump out of the window, and I'll laugh again." -Unknown

* * *

Annabeth's gray eyes studied Frank with interest. "Dare."

Frank had that grin again. The same kind of grin that Connor and Travis Stoll usually got before you realized that they had taped a "Kick Me" sign to the back of your shirt. Hazel gulped. She recognized that glint in Annabeth's stormy eyes. It was that I-never-back-down-from-a-challenge-no-matter-what look. Hazel's gaze travelled back and forth between the two, and she could feel the tension that was beginning to form in the room. The daughter of Pluto shivered. It was the perfect recipe for disaster.

"I dare you to kiss anyone but Percy in this room."

Hazel gasped and stared at her boyfriend. Piper looked like she couldn't believe it. Jason raised an eyebrow. Even Leo looked shocked. Percy's face was turning violent shades of red and purple. Hazel was worried that he might explode.

"What the Hades were you thinking?!" Hazel whispered fiercely to Frank.

Her boyfriend just shrugged. "I'm just trying to get into the game."

Hazel gave a sigh of frustration. "Percy will kill you for this."

Frank didn't reply and glanced at Annabeth. "Festus doesn't count,"

All eyes turned to Annabeth, who seemed slightly taken aback. Then her eyes flashed dangerously, reminding Hazel of a big scary statue of Athena that she had once seen at a museum. "Bring it on, Zhang."

Percy looked like he was trying to decide if he wanted to protest fiercely or to kill Frank first. Hazel hoped he was going to go for the first option.

"But—"he started to say.

"Percy," Annabeth cut him off. "It's just a game."

Then she got up and surveyed everyone in the room. Her stormy gray orbs scanned the small circle of demigods in front of her. Each of them flinched as her eyes passed over them. Percy was still silently fuming and sending occasional death glares at Frank. Jason kept glancing nervously at Annabeth and at Piper. Hazel figured that he was afraid to see his girlfriend's reaction if Annabeth chose to kiss him. The daughter of Athena took an awfully long time choosing. Hazel decided that she was doing it on purpose, either to tease Percy or to annoy Frank.

"Uh, Annabeth," Leo said. "I'm not trying to interrupt or anything, but would you mind hurrying up? I mean, Festus and I still have other party games in mind, and—"

He was abruptly cut off as Annabeth kissed him. She did it in one swift movement before going back to her seat next to Percy. Leo's mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. He was as red as a tomato, and there was a look of complete shock plastered all over his face. Festus creaked and little puffs of steam came out of his nostrils as he laughed at Leo. Both Piper and Jason looked relieved. Hazel didn't think that it was possible, but Percy looked even angrier. Annabeth, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of her boyfriend. She looked calm and relaxed, as if she didn't just kiss Leo.

Percy was the first to recover. "Frank, I am going to chop off your arm and slap you with it."

"What…What just happened?" Leo said, looking dazed.

"You were kissed by a girl, you dork." Piper rolled her eyes at him. Jason cracked a smile as he saw the look on Leo's face. Hazel couldn't help but giggle. Leo's facial expression was _priceless._

"Percy, you need to calm down before you get a triple heart attack or something." Hazel told him.

Percy lunged at Frank. "I will kill you, you stupid—"

Hazel winced at Percy's choice of words as she and Annabeth tried to get their boyfriends to stop killing each other. She and Annabeth attempted to pull them apart.

"I'd bet on Frank," Leo grinned, elbowing Jason.

"I'm going with Percy," Jason smiled.

"You're on."

After a lot of swearing and kicking, Annabeth and Hazel managed to pull their boyfriends apart. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smirked at Hazel, with a look that said, _Boys._

"The two of you are acting like a bunch of three year-olds." Annabeth scolded them. "Percy, I expected better from you."

"But he—"

"No buts, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said sternly. "Now please stop trying to strangle the monkey."

Hazel looked over to Frank, who had turned into a monkey sometime during the fight. His form grew as he turned back into a human. He rubbed his arm. "Animal cruelty," he mumbled.

"I'll show you cruelty, you freak." Percy growled.

"Percy!" Annabeth said. "What did I just tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Percy grumbled. The son of Poseidon stared at the floor.

Piper stared at Annabeth. "You've finally become a full-fledged mother, Annabeth."

Annabeth shrugged. "Percy can't find his way out of an empty room."

"Hey!" Percy protested. Annabeth kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed. "Don't kiss other boys again, okay?"

Annabeth smirked. "No promises."

"Now that all of you totally crazy people have calmed down," Leo spoke up. "Can we please continue the game?"

"Crazy?" Jason repeated. "Speak for yourself, man."

Festus creaked and groaned, as if he was agreeing with Jason. Leo gave the metal dragon a sideways glance. "Traitor,"

Jason, who was sitting next to Annabeth, gave the gray-eyed blonde a nudge. "It's your turn now,"

Annabeth's eyes were as serious as ever as she turned her gaze towards Hazel. The daughter of Pluto's stomach gave an unpleasant lurch.

"Truth or dare, Levesque?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! I'd love to hear all your feedback and suggestions for this story. What do you guys think about the length of the chapters? I'm doing my best to make these chapters longer, but honestly, I can't understand how other authors manage to write so many words in a single chapter. Well, anyway, I know that quote was a little irrelevant. I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't find a better one!**

**Also, if you don't already know her, check out Viria13 on DeviantArt.**** She's got some amazing PJO/HOO fan art, along with a lot more things in her profile. **

**Love you!  
Aprilicity**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Hellooo! I am here to present to you the next chapter of my story. But first, I want to apologize for the irregularity in my updates. There are just some issues that I'm trying to cope with at the moment. During the summer though, I'll have ****_much _****more time. I can even promise two updates every week. So just please bear with me, okay?**

**This one ended up having two turns in it, since Hazel's ended up being too short for a full chapter. And there's a little something at the end. ;)**

**Sorry if the quotes are sometimes irrelevant. I just put what I think fits the mood or has something to do with the story.**

* * *

_Truth or Dare, Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor_

**_Disclaimer: No, my name is not Rick Riordan. We can therefore conclude that I do not own anything in the PJO/HOO series._**

"Friends don't let you do stupid things...alone." -Grimm

* * *

Hazel looked really sick. She looked like she was back on the _Argo II_ as the celestial bronze ship rocked back and forth on the ocean waves. Her face was turning different shades of green. Leo wondered if playing this game was really such a good idea. The daughter of Pluto seemed to melt under Annabeth's serious gaze.

"T-truth...?" she stuttered.

Annabeth nodded, like she expected this to happen. Hazel gulped and gave a little shudder, like she was trying to brace herself for whatever was coming.

"If you ever saw Sammy again, what would you tell him?"

Leo immediately stiffened. He nervously glanced over to Hazel and Frank, who were both as white as sheets. Annabeth definitely knew where to hit people. And she hit them hard. _Uh oh, _Leo thought, _this is not going to go well._

"I w-would, uh," Hazel tugged at the hem of her shirt. "I would ask him...how he was doing, I guess."

She sounded like she was holding back a lot of things. Leo knew. There was a sort of tightness in her voice, and he could see the way her eyes darted around the room. She was also wearing a face similar to Leo's whenever he was telling a really bad lie. And that's exactly what Hazel Levesque was doing. Lying.

"Hazel, it's called 'truth' for a reason," Annabeth said, her cold gaze unwavering. "You're supposed to be honest."

Hazel gripped Frank's hand really tight. Leo wondered if she was breaking any of the big guy's bones.

"I would tell him that selling...the diamond was okay," Hazel blurted out. "That nothing was his fault and that I forgive him."

Hazel was on the verge of tears, Annabeth looked smug, like she had done whatever she was trying to do, and Frank was just really angry. Leo was unsure of what to do. Was he supposed to comfort Hazel? Yell at Annabeth? Or get the Hades out of here before Frank exploded? None of them seemed like good options. Unfortunately, it was all Leo could do aside from just sitting there with his mouth slightly agape. Piper and Jason exchanged worried looks. Percy looked just as unsure as Leo. Festus had leaned his bronze head out of the window, like he was bracing himself for things to go terribly wrong. _Smart dragon, _Leo thought.

"What was that for?" Frank hollered at Annabeth. "You didn't need to make her cry!"

"You didn't need to make me kiss Leo," Annabeth countered. "Think of it as revenge."

"Is kissing me really that bad?" Leo asked, putting on his best kicked puppy expression.

"Yes." Piper said almost immediately.

"Hang on," Jason's head shot up. He turned to face his girlfriend. "How would you know that?"

"Revenge?!" Frank looked to angry to even speak.

"Hey," Piper said, putting an arm around Hazel. "Games are supposed to be played with_ sportsmanship, _you know."

"Not this one, apparently," Leo muttered.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Frank fumed quietly and Hazel tried to hold back tears. Everyone kept their gazes on the floor. The unbearable tension in the room seemed to last forever to Leo. He was having problems keeping still, like there were a million ants in his pants. His ADHD didn't do much to help, either.

"It's my turn," Hazel said quietly.

"What?" Percy said, stunned.

"I said it's my turn," Hazel turned her golden eyes to Piper.

"Truth or dare?"

Everyone was taken aback. Even Frank seemed to forget about his anger for a moment.

"Dare." Piper decided, looking at Hazel uncertainly.

"Piper McLean, I dare you to-"

She was interrupted by a few squeaks from Festus. Leo nodded. "He's right. It's almost breakfast time. We should be heading back."

Piper looked relieved. "Oh, so I guess that I can't do my dare anymore…"

"No," Hazel smiled. "This is perfect."

"Piper McLean, I dare you to make yourself look beautiful."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Piper muttered. "I'm going to get _so _humiliated, all just because of a stupid _dare."_

"Stop moving," Lacy, Piper's half-sister commanded. "You're ruining your hair."

Piper started at her reflection in dismay. Lacy sure knew a thing or two about dressing up. Piper looked drop-dead gorgeous. And she hated it. She gave a smirking Hazel an annoyed glance through the mirror.

"Oh, shut up," Piper snapped. "I hate you for this."

"I can't wait to see the look on Jason's face." Hazel giggled.

"Piper, stop fidgeting!" Lacy said.

"I can't help it! You're tugging my hair too hard!"

Lacy rolled her eyes and addressed Hazel. "Go get the dress."

"Dress?" Piper looked alarmed. "What dress?"

Hazel smirked. She walked over to a closet and pulled out the prettiest dress Piper had ever seen. It was a light shade of lavender, strapless and ended just above the knees. It was gauzy and very light. Her makeup and hair went wonderfully with it. It was the perfect summer beach dress.

Needless to say, Piper hated it.

* * *

"Dude, you're gonna cut that plate in half if you don't stop." Leo said as he passed by.

Jason realized that he had been sawing through the golden plate instead of the steak with his knife. Scratches covered the once smooth plate.

"You really need to relax, man." Leo said, taking a seat beside him.

"Uh, aren't you only allowed to sit at your own table?" Jason said.

"Ah, I've been breaking rules like crazy ever since I learned to walk," Leo waved his hand. "Anyway, you gotta chillax!"

"I'm just...nervous and kinda jumpy." Jason muttered.

"I can see that," Leo rolled his eyes. "But Piper's going to be perfectly fine. Besides, it's only one morning!"

"But what if she starts thinking that I'm not good enough for someone as good-looking as her?"

"Dude, you're the son of Jupiter. One of the greatest demigods in history. Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Awesome lightning powers. You've got me as your best friend. You'd be the jackpot in boyfriend lottery."

"Boyfriend lottery?"

"The point is, you're as good as good can be. And even if you weren't Piper would still stick with you. There's nothing to worry about." Leo took a bite into his pizza.

"Maybe you're right," Jason sighed. He was about to put a forkful of steak into his mouth, when Piper walked into the pavilion.

"Woah," Leo breathed.

Jason couldn't have said it better himself. Piper was _beautiful. _She was wearing a strapless lavender beach dress, with a skirt that flowed over her knees. Her usual choppy hair was in a long braid than hung over her shoulders. And her makeup was just _perfect. _It looked so natural, like Piper was just born as the most beautiful girl in the world. Well, with Aphrodite as a mother, it was possible.

All heads turned as Piper walked towards the Aphrodite table nervously, like she wasn't used to all the attention. Her siblings just stared at her, rendered speechless by her beauty. All except Lacy, who looked genuinely pleased with herself. Jason's mouth hung open. Piper looked even more gorgeous than she had the night she was claimed. Piper caught his bewildered gaze, gave him a small smile and a little wave.

Jason didn't even get to eat that morning. He was too stunned. Even when breakfast was over and Piper had returned to her normal self, Jason could barely talk in complete sentences.

"If you don't close your mouth, you're going to attract flies," Piper said once they were back on the carpet in Bunker 9.

Jason closed his mouth and blushed furiously. He tried to pull himself together.

"My turn," Piper said and surveyed the people seated around her. "Which one of you do I pick?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Jason turned to see a much unexpected person standing in the doorway.

Hazel gasped. Percy looked like he didn't believe it. Annabeth just stared at the doorway with a look of pure disbelief. Piper's hand flew to her mouth. Frank's eyes widened.

"Nico?"

* * *

**You didn't really think that I would write a story without Nico, did you?**

**'Till the next update!  
Aprilicity**


	4. Leo!

**Sorry for the delay, but my laptop broke down and I had to send it to the repair shop. It's fine now, so I can start writing again.**

**Okay, enough about me making lame excuses. Let's move on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

_Truth or Dare, Chapter 4: Leo!_

**_Disclaimer: If pigs could fly, then they'd probably tell you that I don't own anything except for the crazy plot._**

"Lots of people want to ride with you in the limo, but what you want is someone who will take the bus with you when the limo breaks down." -Oprah Winfrey

* * *

"What the Hades are you doing here, di Angelo?" was Annabeth's stunned reply.

It probably wasn't the friendliest greeting, but it pretty much summed up the thoughts of everyone in the whole room.

Nico shrugged. "I don't have anything else better to do. I figured that I might as well drop by."

"That's…" Jason said. "Surprisingly thoughtful of you."

"What's the occasion?"

"Festus' birthday."

Nico glanced at the metal dragon and gave him a small wave. Festus snorted in reply.

"Mind if I join you?"

Not knowing what else to do, Annabeth nodded. Hazel moved over and Nico sat between her and Annabeth. The daughter of Athena gave an involuntary shudder. Nico radiated death wherever he went.

"Nico, truth or dare?"

"What?" Nico's head snapped up.

"You heard me," Piper said. "Truth or dare?"

"Is that what you're playing?" Nico's eyes swept over the people in the room.

Frank shrugged. "Leo's idea,"

Nico shook his head and muttered to himself, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

He took a deep breath. "Let's go with a dare. I'm in the mood for doing stupid things."

A small smile played on Piper's lips. "You've just dug your own grave."

Nico seemed unnerved. "I sleep in one."

Frank looked surprised. "S-seriously?"

The son of Hades didn't reply.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Anyway, like I was saying, you're as good as dead, Nico."

"Well, technically-"

"Nico di Angelo," Piper cut him off. "I dare you to..." her voice dropped so low that only Nico could hear.

The young boy's eyes widened, and for a moment, a rare emotion flickered over his pale face. Annabeth was shocked.

Nico was _afraid._

* * *

"I will have my revenge," Nico muttered. He had pulled his hood over his face, and walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He trailed after Piper glumly, dragging his feet.

"I'm terrified, Death Boy," Piper smirked. With Nico in tow, she walked to the door of the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Lacy!" Piper called out as she opened the door. "Get all the girls out here."

Lacy poked her head out the window. "What now?"

"Bring the secret weapon." Piper said.

Lacy's face lit up. She rushed back into the cabin, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Piper looked back at Nico and grinned.

* * *

Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Jason sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Piper to come back with Nico. Leo had somehow produced a bag of chips and was munching it all up with Percy. Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came a mob of giggling girls armed with the biggest makeup kits Annabeth ever saw. She wasn't sure if it was just seeing things, but she thought she saw a giant lipstick somewhere in the crowd. She could barely even make out a black figure in the middle of the mob.

"Hey! Quit shoving-Ow!" Nico frantically yelled.

"Careful ladies, we need him alive!" Lacy said over the noise. "Leo, is there a room we can use?"

Leo, whose mouth hung open, pointed to a door at the back of the room. Nico and the girls headed in. Annabeth glanced at Percy, who shrugged. The son of the sea god was still busy eating through the bag of chips. His girlfriend rolled her eyes. _What is it with men and food?_

Hazel seemed to be thinking the same thing. She was staring at Leo, who was wolfing down chips like he'd never eaten before in his life. "How can you eat that? Look how _unhealthy _it is!"

"You women would never understand." Leo shrugged and Percy nodded.

"Hey," Jason spoke up. "How long are we going to play this game?"

"Yeah," Frank said. "Do you guys want to play _other _party games?"

"Maybe," Leo said with his mouth full. "I guess it's up to Festus."

They all glanced at the metal dragon, who stared back at them with glowing ruby red eyes and began to creak.

"Festus says," Leo began translating. "That he wants to make sure that everyone gets a turn at Truth or Dare. Then we can play something else."

Before anyone could say another word, the door burst open and Piper emerged from the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced. "I am proud to present to you...the _new _Nico di Angelo!"

Nico was pushed into the room. Leo dropped his bag of chips. Nico had a thick mask of makeup plastered all over his face. He was wearing a fluffy pink dress, and a tiara was nestled in his dark hair. Annabeth stared at the boy's lips. They were covered in an eye-smarting shade of hot pink. Piper's half-sisters crowded around their masterpiece, giggling and whispering to each other.

Suddenly, a loud _Click! _from somewhere in the room caused everyone to turn. Leo stood there with a camera in hand and a huge grin on his face.

"Leo!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Leo?" Jason said, grinning.

"Leo." Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

"LEO!" Nico yelled furiously.

The son of Hades leapt towards Leo, trying to snatch the camera away from him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leo ran around the room with Nico close behind him. Annabeth was starting to get dizzy from watching the two of them run around in circles.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She got up and yelled, "Enough!"

Surprisingly, the boys listened to her. The two of them sat back down on either side of Hazel. Leo was still snickering, while Nico grumbled in his seat. He took of his tiara and tried wiping off the makeup on his pale face.

"Nico?" Percy said. "It's your turn."

For a moment, Annabeth was afraid that Nico would yell at Percy. But the young boy just shrugged and glanced at Jason.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this one was kinda short. I find it hard to write really long chapters without going crazy.**

**Okay, so going back to what Leo said earlier, I plan to end this story once everyone's had a turn. But I might be posting a sequel to this, in which the demigods play some other party game (unless of course I get abducted by aliens or end up being too lazy).**

**I also wanted to add a few more characters in this story. Like Thalia, Reyna, or maybe even grouchy Octavian. Any suggestions?**

**Oh, and if you have an idea for Jason's truth/dare, then I'd love to hear about it in the reviews.**

**Love you all!**  
**Aprilicity**


	5. Drama Queens

**Hi! ****This one's pretty short, and I'm really sorry for that. I'll try to make up in the future chapters! ****Okay, so in this chapter there's a truth for Jason****, a dare for Percy, and a mystery guest somewhere in between. ****Both the truth and dare was suggested by Phoenix McLean (again). Thanks for all your support, man!**

* * *

_Truth or Dare, Chapter 5: Drama Queens_

**_Disclaimer: If you had a dollar for everything that I do not own in this story, then you'd be rich by__ now._**

"A true friend is someone who is there for you when he'd rather be anywhere else." -Len Wein

* * *

Jason felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat. Nico's face was controlled, and there was no telling what was going on in his mind.

"Truth." Jason finally said after a while. He wanted to save himself as much embarrassment as possible, and he figured that truth would be less humiliating. Nico looked a bit miffed, and Jason relaxed a little.

The son of Hades took a deep breath. "Jason, what do you _really _feel about Reyna?"

Jason was caught off-guard. He could feel a trickle of sweat running down the back of his neck. He glanced nervously at Piper. Unlike him, she was as cool as a cucumber.

"She's a very serious person," Jason said. He tried not to reveal anything too personal. "And she's a good leader."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "Jason, I asked you how you _felt _about her."

Jason gulped. His back was to the door, and he could have sworn he heard someone come in. He shook his head and decided that it was probably just his nervousness.

"Uh," Jason said, casting nervous glances at Piper. "She's a good friend, and I've known her for a long time. But she can be really terrifying when she wants to be."

"I'll take that as a compliment." a voice said.

Jason jumped to his feet. He knew that voice. He slowly turned around and nearly wet his pants when he saw the figure standing in the doorway.

"Reyna?" Jason stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Chiron," Reyna said. "He was still busy, so I decided to drop by."

Jason, still blushing, turned to his friends. They were staring at him with barely contained amusement.

"How long has she been standing there?" Jason half-whispered. He sat down quickly.

"Oh, long enough," Reyna said airily. "Could I join you while waiting for Chiron? There isn't much to do around here."

Annabeth shrugged moved to the left. Reyna sat down beside her. The praetor was now sandwiched in between Annabeth and Jason. Piper didn't look too enthusiastic about it, but remained silent.

"I guess it's your turn now, Jason." Nico said, still smiling.

Jason glared at him, then looked over to Percy. "Truth or dare, Jackson?"

"Dare," Percy said almost instantly.

"I dare you to kiss Nico on the cheek."

Everyone gasped. Piper glanced nervously at Nico and then at Percy. Hazel looked worried. Annabeth's face was a mixture of anxiety and amusement. Frank looked like he wasn't really sure what was going on. Leo's jaw dropped to the ground. Reyna seemed to be holding her breath, but Jason wasn't sure.

"W-what?" Percy was stunned.

"Kiss Nico on the cheek," Jason repeated.

"I can't do that!" Percy protested.

"Then Nico will have to do it for you." Jason said.

Nico's eyes widened. "N-no!"

"A dare's a dare, Nico." Jason said.

The tension was almost unbearable. Nobody dared to say a word. All eyes were on Nico and Percy. Sighing, the son of Poseidon finally stood up.

"Might as well get this over with, huh?" Percy said to Nico.

Nico, still blushing, stood up next to Percy. He shut his eyes, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Percy, grimacing, leaned in and quickly kissed Nico on the cheek.

Suddenly, the door was flung open.

"Uh, Reyna, Chiron says that you'll have to wait-" Travis Stoll stopped dead in his tracks. "What the Hades is this?!"

Percy straightened himself hastily. "Uh, nothing! Nico and I were just-"

"Holy Hera, the whole camp's gonna hear about this!" Travis dashed out before anyone could stop him.

Percy sat back down with a groan. "Please tell me that this is just a really bad and seriously sick dream."

Nico buried his head in his hands. "My life needs a reset button."

The room was filled with deafening silence.

Then everyone burst into wild laughter. Even Reyna giggled a little.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Percy moaned. "Ruin stares me in the face, and you all _laugh."_

Still laughing a little, Piper rolled her eyes. "Once you drama queens are done, we'd like to continue the game, please."

Grumbling, Percy shot a glare at Piper. He turned his sea green gaze on Reyna.

"Truth or dare?"

**Any helpful suggestions will be appreciated. I'm really sorry that I can't include everyone, but I try to pick out the truths/dares that I think everyone will enjoy the most. I try to include everyone, but it's proven to be quite difficult.**

******Well, there you go. I hope you liked that, and happy holidays!**

**Aprilicity**


	6. Spider!

**Salutations! I'm really sorry for the delay. As you will see later, we've had a slight change of plans. But don't worry. It'll be fun. ;)**

**Suggested by Mathematical-candy-panda. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Truth or Dare, Ch 6: Spider!_

**_Disclaimer: Look, we've already been through this a hundred times. I do not own the PJO/HOO series. Okay?_**

"Friends are like stars. You don't always see them, but they're always there." -Unknown

* * *

At this point, Frank didn't really care. Sure, it was Festus' special day, but couldn't he and Leo find a quiet, peaceful way to spend it without getting anyone killed? All Frank really wanted to do was get up and spend the rest of the day with Hazel.

Unfortunately for him, the Fates had other plans.

"Truth," Reyna said after a moment's hesitation.

"What was Jason's most embarrassing moment at Camp Jupiter?"

"Hey!" Jason protested.

Frank chuckled. Poor Jason.

"Hmm," Reyna mused. "That's a difficult question. It could be that time when he dozed off during breakfast and dunked his head in his cereal bowl."

Piper gave her boyfriend an amused glance. "You know, that's actually very believable."

"Or it could be that one time when he had a nightmare and woke the entire camp by screaming like a little girl." Reyna continued.

"Seriously?" Frank couldn't believe it. Jason? Screaming like a girl?

"Or possibly even the day when he-" Reyna began.

"Okay!" Jason cut her off hastily, his face turning beet red. "That's enough!"

Everyone laughed a little. Festus' nose erupted in a column of steam. _He's probably laughing, _Frank thought.

"Well, it's your turn now," Hazel prompted Reyna.

"Frank Zhang," Reyna said. "Truth or dare?"

Frank could feel goose bumps spreading across his body. He gave an involuntary shudder. "Dare?" he said, unsure of himself.

"You never learn, do you?" Leo grinned.

Frank gave him his best go-to-Tartarus glare.

"I dare you," Reyna paused and looked Frank steadily in the eye.

"I dare you to turn yourself into a spider and sneak into the Athena Cabin."

* * *

That day, all campers were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. The source was the Athena Cabin, and it was followed by a whole lot more like it.

Katie Gardener of the Demeter Cabin was the first to arrive. Readying her sword, she flung open the door.

What she expected to see was a terrifying monster rampaging around the room. What she saw instead was a bit funnier. All of them had somehow managed to cram themselves on top of a single worktable. They were all screaming and yelling at the floor.

Katie was taken aback. The children of Athena were usually the most level-headed and reasonable people in camp. So why were all of them standing on a table as if they had seen a-

"Spider!" Malcom screeched.

Oh. A feeling of understanding and relief washed over Katie. She couldn't help but grin. Someone from behind her tapped her shoulder. She turned and recognized an Apollo kid whose name she kept forgetting.

"I can handle this," she told him. "Just a spider."

He grinned and gave a short laugh before heading off. Katie turned back to address the problem at hand. She could see the spider, scuttling around in a heap of crumpled blueprints. She winced as Malcom threw a thick book at it.

Katie generally avoided killing things, especially plants or animals. She didn't see how a spider was any different. Taking a jar on a nearby table, she deftly scooped it up and screwed the lid back in place. Leaving Malcom and the rest of his screaming siblings, she walked outside. She was surprised to bump into Reyna on her way out. Jason and Leo were behind her, and both of them looked like they were trying to contain their laughter.

"We need that spider back." Reyna said. She really had a strong aura of authority around her.

"Why?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"Stuff," Leo grinned.

Shrugging, Katie handed over the jar and walked back to her own cabin. If there's one thing that she learned from all her years at camp, it was to never mess with anyone else's buisness.

All the same, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder to see Jason, Leo and Reyna heading in the direction of the woods. What would the three of them do in the forest? Katie shook her head. There were some things that she would just never understand.

* * *

"Strangely," Frank said. "I felt more powerful as a spider than I ever did as a dragon."

"I know," Annabeth said weakly. "I could hear the screams from here."

Annabeth had decided to stay with Percy in Bunker 9. She was quite shaken up and still a bit pale.

"That was awesome!" Jason laughed.

"Can we do it again?" Leo asked.

"No." Annabeth said bluntly.

They all laughed together for a while longer.

"Well, Frank," Percy said. "I guess it's your turn."

"Hmm," Frank said. "I guess I'll-"

He was interrupted by the sound of an arrow as it whizzed past his cheek and impaled itself on the wall behind him.

Annabeth screamed.

**Hehe, cliffie alert! :D**

**I've been getting questions about Leo's dare. I guess I never said so, but it's going to be the final chapter of this story. I'm not sure what it's going to be yet, so I'd appreciate it if you guys sent in suggestions.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and see you in the next update!**

**Aprilicity**

**Random Fact: In our native language, Reyna's name means 'queen'. It fits pretty well, huh?**


End file.
